The Fox
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: There is a difference between being smart and being knowledgeable. The redheaded girl from District Five could have easily outsmarted the other tributes. But she was too smart for the Gamemakers games. Oneshot.


**I don't own The Hunger Games. :( This is just a oneshot. :) There is a very tiny mention of Clato, because I just couldn't leave it out. :)**

Closer and closer she creeps. When she reaches the supplies, she sees the Careers. One of them, the girl with dark hair and a fierceness about her, points at a plume of smoke in the distance. At this stage in the Games, the girl with the red hair knows that this is a trap. She supposes that the fire girl is smarter than she gave her credit for. As soon as they are out of sight, she darts soundlessly from her hiding place behind a tree. She reaches the grass surrounding the mountain of supplies without the boy from District Three noticing her. She hops to one place. Then she hops to another. She has watched them take the route before and she has memorized it because she is smart. That is how she will win. Quickly, and of course soundlessly, she makes her way towards a loaf of bread. She tucks it under her arm before hiding a lighter up her sleeve and hoping her way back. She knows that she can always come back for more. As she sprints away, she catches a glimpse of a dark brown braid in the undergrowth.

She is a good distance away when she hears the boom. She is smart, she knows what has happened. It was only a matter of time before somebody set off the mines. She allows herself a small smile as the image of the blonde boy who seems to radiate bloodthirstiness pops into her head. Oh, she could imagine him now. Would he rip out his hair? Would he beat the ground? Or would he would go on a killing spree and kill everyone except the girl from his District? She couldn't imagine him killing her, the fierce one. And she is always right. Her smile disappears when she takes off again, feeling safer with the trees for cover. The amount of times the Careers had walked straight past her without even noticing her hiding in the undergrowth and leaves would have been laughable if this was not The Hunger Games. She had been down in the fields to watch the boy from District Eleven. He is strong. The bloodthirsty boy from District Two is brutal. His District partner is skilled. The fire girl is strong-willed. Her District partner may be dying, but his charisma will bring him sponsors.

But she is smart. Smarter than the others. And that is what she will use to win, she tells herself.

She decides that if she reaches the final two, or three, she will lead her opponent/s into a trap. That way, she won't have to kill them directly. If worse comes to worst, a slit of the throat while they are sleeping will take them out. After all, everybody needs to sleep at some point. Except her. She has always been able to go with little sleep.

* * *

When the announcement for the feast comes, she knows she must go. She is desperate need of something. She isn't sure what, but she knows that it will help her win. She also knows that this is a death trap of sorts, so she leaves early. She hides, just inside the mouth of the Cornucopia. And then, when the packs appear, she grabs hers and makes a dash for it. She is smart. Her strategy is a good one and she escapes with her life. She is smart. She will use this to win.

* * *

When she comes across them in the woods, the girl with red hair hides from the pair from District Twelve. She sees the berries the boy has placed on the ground to eat later. She doesn't recognize them. She debates in her mind whether she should at them or not. She knows a lot about plants, but these are foreign to her. They may be poisonous. But, the boy from twelve has set them down to eat later. She decides that they are okay. When the boy has his back turned, she lunges forward and grabs a handful before retreating backwards a few feet to eat them. She sniffs the small handful. They smell and look like blueberries. Deep down inside of her, she knows they are not. But she is hungry, so she eats them. Only when the berries have passed her tongue does she recognize the Nightlock.

She was smart. Too smart. That was how she lost.

**I know a lot of people think that she committed suicide, nut I don't think she did. In fact that, in the end, she was just too smart for the game. Sorry this is so short; I thought it would be longer. Oh well. :)**


End file.
